


Undercover Nope

by WritLarge



Series: Inception Bingo 2017 [8]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Community: inceptiversary, Gen, Inception Bingo, Undercover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 02:14:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11796324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritLarge/pseuds/WritLarge





	Undercover Nope

Ariadne stared at Arthur, “No.”

“But it-”

“It’s not going to work.” They were planning a weekend undercover to gather intel on the mark and this plan was the worst.

“Why not?” Arthur frowned at her. 

Why not? Ariadne held back a groan. Arthur could act when he needed to, she’d watched him do it, but married?

“Remember the grandma kiss?” Arthur winced. Yeah. The kiss during the Fischer job had been remarkably lackluster as far as distractions went. There was no way they were going to pull off being newlyweds. Not happy ones anyway.

“Look, either I’m your sister or this is a marriage of convenience. Nobody’s going to believe we’re passionately in love.”

Ariadne would have given her left arm for Eames to be here. He’d have a better plan. Hell, he’d pull off being married to Arthur better than she would. The way they flirted and sniped at least had some spark to it. 

Arthur sighed, “Siblings will be easier, I think.” 

Thank God. The last thing she wanted was her first undercover operation to fail before it even started.

“Great. Older brother?” It made sense. Arthur was significantly older than she was, though he could play younger easily.

“Definitely.” 

“But uptight and with high expectations. I love you, but you know, sometimes...” Ariadne raised a tiny fist and shook it at Arthur.

“Yes, fine,” he chuckled. “Be the put upon little sister. The mark ought to sympathize with that.” 

“Exactly. Do you have any siblings?”

“No.” 

“Then allow me explain the world of sibling rivalry,” she grinned. This was going to be fun.


End file.
